I wish he would hug me
by space.boy.arisotle
Summary: Okay, Scorpius and his father get into a big fight and eventually Scorp has to tell Albus why. For My Best Mate. Rated T for future chapter (That is if you guys want me to do future chaps)


**Sorry this sucks it's four A.M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters you know.**

 **(They Are In Second Year)**

"Albus Severus Potter!" Scorpius yells climbing onto his bed to avoid the three foot tall spider.

"Sorry Scorp!" I shout back, pulling out my wand to try and defend myself, but before I can do anything Scorpius has already blown the creature apart.

"I'm going to kill you." His voice is level and terrifying, but a small smile plays on his lips.

"I'd like to see you try." He shakes his head,

"Your lucky I'm not spending Christmas with you." He spits back. My stomach plummets at the thought. For the first time in in our two years at Hogwarts Scorp and I won't be spending Christmas break together

"I really wish we could."

"Me too Al." And before he even finishes the sentence he's at my bedside helping me throw all of my junk in my chest (I refuse to use magic for this).

"What is the fight about?" Scorpius and his father got into a huge fight three weeks ago and now Scorpius has to spend Christmas at Hogwarts.

"Well he uhm found something in my room and uh didn't really like it..." Scorp grimaces.

"Can't you just come anyway?" He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah I could."He nods. "But I would prefer not to die."

"Fine," I shrug. "Bye." I nod to my best friend, I wish he would hug me but he doesn't, he never does.

"Bye." He mutters.

* * *

Christmas holiday was mostly just bloody boring. I hung around the school and waited.

On Christmas morning I got a couple presents. Albus got me something, along with Professor Neville and a card from Rose Weasley but that's all. I usually get things from my parents but not since our fight.

I did get two owls one from Albus and one from my father explaining that I might as well stay at Hogwarts over summer break as well because he isn't letting me come home.

His exact words were I'm Not Letting A Horrid Animal Like You In My Home Ever Again.

It was a comfort to have Al's Owl, I wish he was here with me or I was there with him, something.

I wish he knew why my father hated me I wish he wouldn't hate me if he did know.

I need to tell him, I have to.

* * *

Finally after what seems like years I'm back at Hogwarts.

"Potter," Scorpius Whistles. "I need to talk to you." Fear strikes me, what's happened? My stomach flutters, like it always does when he is near. I don't know why I don't get it, it doesn't happen around my other friends.

"Sure Malfoy." I follow him into a deserted classroom.

"Al," He says after he puts spells on the door (To lock it and soundproof it). "My father won't let me come home this summer." He says it quickly but it still takes a second to shatter over me, "He sent me an owl. It's because of our fight. He doesn't want me to ever come home."

"Scorp I need you to tell me what this fight is about, what did he find in your room?" The hardness in my voice takes us both by surprise.

"He... He found a letter." My confusion must show through because he quickly explains, "It was a letter from you. You had signed it 'Love Albus Severus Potter.'" He looks down.

"That's how I sign all of my letters! To anyone!" Why would his dad be so mad about how I sign my letters? Why does he even care?

"I know." I shake my head. It isn't fair he shouldn't have been in Scorps room anyway.

"He got all mad at you for that?"

"No, he... He found out I was gay." He says it so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard him clearly at first.

"What?"

"Please don't hate me, I can handle my father hating me about this but not you." He doesn't look me in the eye.

"I don't hate you!" I shout. An uncontrollable joy had taken over me. I jumped off of the desk I had been sitting on and hug him.

It was the first time we had ever hugged, and I was about to pull away out of embarrassment but before I could he hugged me back.

* * *

 _Is it really horrible I can't tell I'm to tired. Does It feels unfinished? Tell me if I should continue. Okay I'm going to sleep since I have to get up in two hours._

 _Bye._


End file.
